


Liability

by TheAlphaFox



Series: Monologues Of 221B [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson Is An Idiot, But Anderson Looks Up To Him Anyway, F/M, He Believes In Sherlock Holmes, Internal Monologue, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, POV Anderson, Poor Life Choices, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphaFox/pseuds/TheAlphaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Philip Anderson. </p><p>And the only place I'm not told to shut up is inside my own head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liability

I am seen as the weakness in the team these days, the one who makes the wrong assumptions or inexplicably angers the sociopath.

"Don't talk out loud, Anderson, you lower the IQ of the whole street."

Bastard.

Enviable, wonderful, brilliant bastard. How can I admire a man and despise him all in a single thought? 

Sherlock is an inspiration and a burden, making me look like a moron in front of all my colleagues. Outing my little thing with Sally in the middle of the street like that, as if I was a child. Somehow, he has grown to believe that pushing around other adults is an acceptable way to channel his thoughts. How nobody in our department has punched him yet, I'll never know. Is it just me?

It can't be just me.

Although... In the same breath, he makes me want to do better. To BE better. Mainly so that, one day, I can turn around and make him feel pathetic and small. Give him a taste of his own medicine. 

In a way, in a strange and slightly ironic sense, he has made me a better man. His input was unwelcome, but perhaps I could stand to admit that it was needed. If I only praise him inside my own head, so be it. His ego needs no more pandering to.

Before him, things were so easy. I turned up to a crime scene, gave my professional opinion, and I was taken seriously. Now, even DI Lestrade rolls his eyes when I start talking. 

Well. Never mind. 

What doesn't kill you, and all that.

Sherlock can go to hell with telling me to shut up, dismissing my opinions, questioning my work ethic. I will just continue to contribute whenever I see fit.

I have to be frank. If anyone's IQ needs lowering, it is definitely his.


End file.
